Teenage Rebellion EJ Cullen
by McFoster
Summary: E.J. Cullen breaks the most important family rule, how will Edward deal with his son. Blood Lust WARNING: Corporal Punishment
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.....but I sure wish I did!**

**Summary: EJ Cullen breaks the most important family rule of all. How will will his father deal with him? WARNING: CORPORAL PUNISHMENT **

* * *

The bell rang and I sprang from my seat forcing myself to slow my speed not to attract attention to the humans. It was becoming more difficult to subdue myself as my physical strength and speed continued to grow. Today was exceptionally hard, I wanted to get out of here; I had plans.

I was waiting for Nessie at the car, she was lingering again. For someone who was practically forced to go to high school she sure seemed to enjoy herself. It didn't bother me most days as I enjoyed seeing her have fun with someone besides Jacob or myself. It seemed healthy.

I was so antsy I couldn't contain myself; tapping my foot on the gas pedal I enjoyed the smooth purr of my engine. The sound only pumped me up more. I threw in a CD and blared "Killing in the name of" by Rage against the machine; perfect for today's festivities. My pulse wouldn't stop racing as I fantasized about the evening. _Hurry up NESSIE_. Finally she strolled towards the car and when she was about three feet from the car I threw open the door almost slamming her in the leg. She climbed in.

"EJ, what's your problem?" "What are you in such a hurry for?"

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal and pealed out of the parking lot with a screech, leaving part of my tires behind. I took it up another notch as we hit the last stop light heading out of town. Sound waves bounced off buildings with eminent force as we sped past with a mission. "Killing in the name of….."

I slammed my hands against the wheel in rhythm of the song we were listening to. I easily hit 125mph as we approached the MLK loop. I had to drop it to 80mph to make the turn. I got a quick flash of a cherry slurpee and a 7-11 sign. It was Nessie's way to tell me she wanted to stop. At the last second I yanked the wheel to the right, crossing into the exit 330 off ramp. I wasn't really in that big of a hurry my festivities didn't start till this evening but driving fast was just more fun. Before I could put the car in park Nessie had the door open and legs hanging out. She gave me one hard glance over her left shoulder to make sure I knew she was pissed.

"I'm sorry I was just joking around." I nudged her with my shoulder at the slurpee machine to make her a little off balance.

"You're still not that good of a driver you know."

Her voice was a bit lighter so I knew she wasn't really mad at me, just annoyed because I wouldn't listen to her when she told me to slow down. I grabbed a 32oz green Monster from the cooler and waited for her at the checkout counter. "It's on me" I said as I flashed her an apologetic look. For a Cullen you wouldn't think buying a $2 Slurpee would be a kind gesture, however my wallet was still bare. My parents weren't shy in the car department but for some reason they felt it necessary that we earn our spending cash.

We plopped down outside on the curb.

"Do you really need to be drinking a Monster right now? You seem pretty energetic already."

"Probably not but it can't really hurt me; can it?" I retorted. Nessie looked at me briefly then turned her head away watching the regulars head in and out of the store. Half heartedly she asked;

"So are you going to tell me what plans have you so hyped up?"

I could tell she wasn't anticipating my plans to excite her so I thought I'd build them up a bit. _It sure would be fun to have someone come with me. Specifically someone I knew would get as much enjoyment out of this as I would. _

"Have you ever wanted to break the rules Ness?"

"I kind of feel like I do that every day just living mainstream." She replied, still paying more attention to the students and early work crowd that walked out with Big Gulps in hand.

"So would you tell me already?" She asked, certainly not amused with my beating around the bush.

_Why does she have to act so old sometimes? Am I the only one that wants to live a little. _

"You might want to come with after I tell you, it would be more fun with you there". I jutted out my lower lip and tilted my head down so I was looking up at her.

"JUST TELL ME E.J.!"

Clearly not entertained I decided to just come out with it. "Okay okay, well…..there is a blood drive at the elementary school tonight from 7-9pm."

"Yeah So?" She replied, taking her gaze off me once again to watch Mitch Wilcox walk in. Less than a second passed when her head swiftly turned in my direction. Her light green eyes pinned mine almost to the wall.

"OH MY GOD" She gasped. "No way Edward Jacob you can NOT be serious?"

Well, I had her attention now. People rarely called me Edward Jacob, actually I'm not sure if most people even knew that was my name so I knew this struck a nerve.

"Have you lost your mind?" She barked, more statement than question. Her eyebrows grew closer together and that's when I could see my father in her face. _She always ruins everything; I should have kept this to myself. _

Knowing I was in this alone I stood up ignoring her question. This was supposed to be her cue that this conversation was over.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to Nessie, nobody is holding a gun to your head!"

"How stupid can you be, you know you're going to get caught" I could tell she was scared for me as I was engulfed by her nervousness.

"Don't you want to know what it feels like just once?" I pleaded, hoping I could get through to her.

"I already know and you know what it can do to us." Referring to our desire to hunt humans.

"Where not the same as them Ness, we don't know". I replied hoping for a change in emotion.

As unsure as we were to what would happen, we were pretty confident that our desire to hunt humans was much more subdued then our full bred family members. It had always been a Cullen rule that we were not to drink human blood, mostly as a precaution.

Drinking human blood had been one thing on my to-do list once I learned how to better manage my shielding powers. With great concentration I was able to find ways to block / store specific memories or thoughts I did not want my dad to know. The down fall is he knew exactly when I was doing it so he always suspected something. Although I tried to play it off like I just wanted some privacy. Very rarely did he push me to spill my guts because he did feel guilty for hearing every ones personal thoughts.

The blood drive couldn't have fallen on a better night. Everyone except Carlisle and Esme had been out of town. Mom and dad were gone for a conference the past two days and decided to take an extra day to hunt. Rosalie, Emmit, Jasper and Alice were taking a mini vacation.

Ness stood up and glared down at me. "It's your own funeral and I am not going with you".

I stood up and grumbled "Why don't you just go hang out with Jacob, your killing my buzz". I brushed her shoulder as I walked to get into the driver's seat.

We didn't speak the entire way home. I wasn't concerned with her intentionally ratting on me. Although we didn't always see eye to eye we had an unbreakable desire to protect one another and that included the backlash of breaking a family rule. She knew me well enough that no matter what she said I was going to that blood drive. Ness got out of the car first, I watched her walk up the stairs with extra weight on her shoulders while carrying my secret. She didn't like to keep things from Esme and Carlisle and I felt a little guilty for causing her this burden. Why didn't I just keep it to myself? I knew why, she was the one person I told everything to, no matter what.

Inside, the house was booming with Esme's favorite classical music. She greeted me with a huge smile and hug as she spun me around so elegantly to the sound. She loved to dance and I was a little shy since she had over a hundred years of more practice then I. She didn't care she loved to dance with me anyway. She was determined I would eventually be able to dance as well as Fred Astaire. After sharing my day with Esme I eventually made my way to my bedroom.

Carlisle got home around 6pm; I could hear him chatting with Esme in the kitchen. For a family that didn't eat food everyone seemed to be in the kitchen an awful lot. Ness decided to take my advice and had already headed out with Jacob for the evening. I was upstairs in my room picking out my clothes. I scanned my closet for a shirt to wear. Thanks to Alice almost everything in my closet was perfect, god forbid she have a nephew that wasn't up on fashion. It dawned on me then that I didn't exactly have a plan to how I was going to obtain my illegal substance. I did however plan to leave early enough to scan the blood drive before people started showing up. After the blood drive I was going to attend Madison Denny's party since her parents were going to be gone. I guess I would play it by ear at the blood drive.

I glanced at the clock and it was already 6:30pm, I had to hit the road. I took a giant leap, landed 2/3 the way down the stairs, skidded the last ten feet and caught myself about two inches from smashing into the front door. Well, at least I was making improvements. "See you guys" I yelled loud enough for Carlisle and Esme to hear me in the kitchen.

"Wait" Esme responded. "Come in here a second."

_Dang I thought I could get by without having to fabricate a story._ Not that I hadn't become pretty good and hiding my thoughts and secrets, I just felt bad lying to two of the most perfect people in the world.

Reluctantly I turned and headed toward the kitchen. Carlisle had his arms wrapped around Esme's waist as her head rested on his chest. They both turned their full attention on me and greeted me with smiles.

"How was your day, son?" Carlisle asked with sincerity. He smiled waiting for my reply.

_God, why does he have to be so nice? He would be crushed if he knew what I was planning. _

"Hey Carlisle, it was alright I guess" I replied. Finding it difficult to make eye contact I tried to distract myself by fidgeting with the mail that was on the table.

"I'm kinda in a hurry though, do you mind if I get going?" I asked while restacking the pile of mail for the third time.

They briefly glanced at each other then back at me.

"No that's fine. Where are you headed off to and what time will you be back?" Esme asked intrigued.

_I should have known they would ask questions, why didn't I prepare for this? _

I quickly thought of the most realistic scenario I could.

"I'm going to a movie with Mitch and Ryan and we will probably play Maden later."

I didn't want to ask if I could stay over because I knew Esme would call Mitch's mom to ask. Since I was already Mitch's cover for Madison's party I didn't think it was a good idea.

Carlisle removed himself from Esme's waist so he could stand closer to me. "Have fun and be home by midnight" he instructed.

Looking up at Carlisle with my most innocent look I attempted to counter offer. "TWO?" I asked half smiling, knowing full well my curfew never changes.

Carlisle glanced at Esme with a smirk on his face. Esme returned his same look before turning towards me.

"How about 11:30pm" She asked, eyebrows raised.

"Midnight is Peeeerfect" I quickly responded. "See you guys later."

As I turned to make my way for the door I felt a soft hand touch my upper arm. I turned around to see Carlisle looking at me intently. "Please be safe." He asked. I wanted to melt right then and there. I didn't' deserve their concern.

I walked out the door and made my way to my car while contemplating my plans. The further I walked from the house, even if only a few feet I started to feel my responsibility leash weaken. The excitement was starting to come back. The idea of doing something so unacceptable was thrilling.


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped in my car making sure not to peal out the way I did earlier this afternoon. Stopping at a light on the corner of 9th and 22nd I saw a sign for the blood drive. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest with excitement. _I was actually going to do this._ I pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school and scanned the scene. The drive was obviously being held in the gym so I decided to walk in.

I made my way through the entrance and into the gymnasium. A few people had already arrived and were filling out waiver forms. I saw Mrs. Edlin full of smiles when I walked in.

"HI Edward" She belted.

"Hello Mrs. Edlin, its E.J. remember" I replied giving her a big smile. _She is such a great kindergarten teacher. She always makes me feel special. _

"Oh yes of course you just look so much like your brother". She shook her head slightly embarrassed of the mistake. Little did she know my name was Edward but for obvious reasons the general public didn't know that.

"Are you here to donate" she asked.

"That was the plan but Carlisle said I wasn't allowed since were going on a long hike in the morning. He promised I could come down to the hospital and donate next week though." I was becoming more of a natural with fabricating the truth. However I was a terrible liar when it came to my family.

"Oh I see, well glad to hear you're donating anyway. Are you here with someone?"

"No I was just driving by and thought you might need a hand" I stated.

"Well perfect we could use someone to man the juice station".

I stuck around an hour while I carefully watched the entire process while they extracted blood from the donors. I handed out juice and cookies and gave a kind smile. They were carefully storing the blood in small blue coolers behind a screen. Fortunately for me there was an exit door right next to the curtain. I said my goodbyes and waited for a good time when everyone seemed busy.

I was already in my car and could hear my heart racing by the time I realized what I had done. The cooler was in the trunk and my car was in drive. I turned right and headed straight for the park. It seemed like a good spot where I wouldn't bump into anyone. I sat on a picnic table in the pitch black with a bag of blood in my hands. I wasn't craving the taste of the blood, I was craving the idea of how it would make me feel. I punctured a hole in the clear bag with my teeth and took one long drag. It tasted amazing! I sucked the bag till it was empty, ripped it open and licked the entire lining. I immediately grabbed another bag and repeated the process until my cooler was empty. My stomach felt like it was going to explode right there on the picnic table. I laid back, my feet dangling off the edge and took one long deep breath.

In a half of a second I jumped to my feet, did a back flip off the table and took off in the fastest sprint of my life. The soccer field flew by me like I was in a 3D movie I leaped into the air and cleared the duck pond with ease. I landed smooth and instantly headed back to my car. _Nessie didn't know what she had missed. _

I drove around aimlessly testing my cars limits. I did multiple things I had been warned not to do that could draw attention to the family. I bellowed with laughter as I drove my car across the country club putting greens. Before I headed for the exit I snatched a souvenir from the ninth hole. I decided to head towards Madison's party, I was in such a perfect mood I wanted to share it with someone. Madison lived about ¾ of a mile from our house and I hoped the noise was not loud enough for Carlisle or Esme to grow suspicious. As I pulled onto Madison's street I grew excited as I saw all the cars lined up on the long dirt driveway.

My heart was beating calm and steady now, I could feel the rhythm as I made my way toward the back yard where the majority of noise was coming from. The party was lively with drunk teens, flip cup tournaments and good music. How easy it would be for a vampire to prey on this crowd. My mind began to wonder at the thought of what it would be like to actually taste fresh human blood directly from the fountain itself. _Would it be warm? Would it taste different?_ I wouldn't hurt anyone here, I knew them they were my friends but a good fantasy never harms anyone. I made my way through the sliding glass door and into the living room. I was people watching and that was all I felt like doing.

"Hey E.J. what's up"? Mitch asked as I entered.

"Nothing" I replied, not giving him the time of day. I wasn't interested in conversation I was interested in exploring my new high.

I found a small corner in the living room that wasn't being occupied and gathered myself there. I leaned back against the cool brick and closed my eyes. I inhaled a deep breath and let the sweet scent fill my lungs. The scent was irresistible and my craving grew stronger. Again I allowed myself to imagine the blood rushing down my throat. The immediate rush my entire body felt. I shivered remembering the initial buzz from my fresh bag of blood. I felt free, like this was how I was supposed to feel all along. I didn't care about my curfew or being grounded or my family's reputation on the line. All I cared about at that moment fulfilling my own needs.

I opened my eyes and decided to explore other areas of the party. The basement had turned into a dance floor, with the lights out and a flashing light illuminating faces one by one. As I began to walk down the stairs my jacket was grabbed by a new girl I hadn't recognized. She guided me to the dance floor and we quickly made our way toward the back of the crowd. With the lights out, it was like we were all alone. Our bodies began to move simultaneously to the music and we soon fell into rhythm with each other.

Whoever this stranger was she smelled amazing. I inhaled a deep breath taking in her scent. For the first time I could distinctively smell the difference between my schoolmates. The song suddenly slowed.

"Cops, everyone shut up" someone yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

I found this to be even more amusing as I watched people rush for the basement door that lead to the back yard. Suddenly I heard a deep growl from behind. I felt a piercing ache of fear go through my body. I felt like I just drove my car head on into a brick wall. Before I turned around to face him I saw Nessie's vision. She had been trying to warn me all along, but I was too infatuated with my new experiment. In the split second that followed I saw my dad pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Oh my god" was all I could manage to get out.

I no longer felt excited, thrilled or empowered, I was terrified. _What were they doing home?_ I got another flash from Brayden another warning. He was telling me to come home but it was too late. I realized the longer I drew this out the angrier it was going to make them. I slowly turned around to face Emmitt. His gaze nearly knocked me to my knees. He grabbed me by my shirt and drew me close to his face. His eyes were piercing with fury. He loosened his grasp and we walked outside.

As we stepped out into the night I realized Emmitt had come on foot. He opened the passenger side door of my car and directed me to get in. I could tell he was furious with me. He hadn't made eye contact since we were in the basement.

We pulled into the long driveway and sat there for a second before proceeding on. What was I going to say, what were they going to do? I guess I didn't have to say anything Dad was home. I knew I was not in any state to put my guard up. If Alice's vision wasn't vivid enough, I knew Nessie would spill like an open book.

I walked up the steps to the house opened the door and took one small side step to the left. I let the door shut and I let my body weight go against the door, it was the only thing holding me up.

I glanced to my left and saw Nessie and Jacob sitting the furthest from everyone else. Esme was the first to come towards me. She hugged me harder than she ever had before and then she lifted my chin up so my eyes had nowhere to go but to look straight into hers. As intensely as I had ever heard her speak

"Don't you ever lie to me again."

I could feel my mom angry and staring at me, I could not bring myself to look up at her. A few seconds later I heard Rosalie snap at Alice;

"We left our vacation for this, he is fine!" She stormed out of the room with Emmit quickly in tow.

Everyone else seemed to be motionless. I let my guard completely down. It was pouring out of me into his head. I knew with each thought he was absorbing he became more and more furious with my decisions. He saw me from the moment Nessie and I were in the car. He saw my excitement, knowingly planning to go against the Cullen rules, he saw me lie to Esme, my poor theatrical show with Mrs. Edlin, stealing from the charity blood drive, driving recklessly and tearing up the country club green. I had never seen my father so angry.

In less than a second he had his belt in his hand, grabbed me by the upper arm and practically carried me to the spare bedroom on the first floor. Only a low growl escaped through my father's clenched teeth. As the hair on the back of my neck stood on end I glanced at my father. His jaw was rigid, eyes stone cold fixed on something in front of him. I felt like he was going to explode any minute. _Oh god, he is furious. _I realized his goal was to make it to the spare room before he had his way with me. I could feel him shaking as his fingers seemed to penetrate tighter around my arm. _I've never seen him this mad, oh god what is he going to do? _

I quickly racked my brain trying to recall the last time I found myself in the spare bedroom with my father. _It was nothing like this. _Although my disobedience in the past led to similar punishments, my father's emotions were never as they are now. We always discussed why I was being punished, how my actions led up to forcing his hand and finally the lesson I will learn from my mistake. They were carefully planned out. Old fashion my father was with his style of punishments but never before had I experienced a swatting when he did not have control of his emotions. Tears began to well in my eyes as the fear set in.

Everything was happening so fast it was difficult to stay oriented. I heard a loud bang as the bedroom door rattled on its hinges. Still in my father's death grip I was moved over to the desk in the room. The arm chair was moved so quickly from in front of me I barely noticed it there to begin with. Finally releasing my arm my father applied pressure to my upper back indicating for me to lean over the desk. Complying with his non-verbal cue I leaned myself over the oak table top. With my forearms on the desk I buried my face down into my arms bracing for what I knew was coming next.

"Dad I'…." I began to plea with an apology but was cut off abruptly.

"STOP." Was all I heard and knew discussing anything was out of the picture.

I heard it "swish" through the air before it landed on my backside.

"SMACK"

"OWWWW" I screamed startled by my father's force. _Damn that hurt, please let this be quick. _

I heard the swish again and braced myself trying to put most of my weight on my forearms.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK".

_Oh God please stop, please stop. _I know my father could hear my mental plea but he showed no sign of slowing soon. He landed ten more swats to my backside each with more force than the time before.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK".

_I can't take this, it stings! _I pushed myself up from the table top hoping my father would see the plea in my voice. Teary eyed I turned to look at him. _Please Dad, I'm sorry! _

Looking into my father's eyes I knew I made a mistake by getting up. He had the same look as before, his eyes mixed with fury. His lips curled just slightly exposing his teeth. He gave me a deep growl confirming my mistake.

"Head down and do not get up again." His voice was barely audible but it filled me with fear.

I reluctantly lowered my head and placed myself back over the desk.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK".

With each smack landing harder than before I began to lose it. I couldn't control myself as the pain was becoming intolerable. My guard was down and I knew the only way this was going to end was when my father decided it was over. I cried and whimpered as he continued to hand me my punishment.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK".

My legs began to feel too heavy to hold up and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to stand anymore. My legs began to shake as I continued to sob hoping it would end soon. Just as I thought was over my father landed ten more swats to my backside.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK".

My legs buckled from below me, the door slammed and he was gone. I was now alone in the spare bedroom where I let myself slip completely to the floor. I grabbed my knees and couldn't control my sobbing. The pain was intense but it was the shame I felt that overwhelmed me. I retraced my entire evening from start to finish. Nothing I had done was logical anymore.

_What was I thinking? I should have listened to my sister. I lied and deceived the people I care about. I made them fret and worry about my wellbeing, I was awful. What would of happened if I had went to Madison's party? Would I of hurt them?_

I cried until I was so exhausted I couldn't hold my eyelids open.

I woke the next morning and no longer in the spare bedroom. I was neatly tucked into my own bed. Someone had moved me here. _Who, who would of moved me here last night everyone was so furious._ I sat up and saw Bella sitting in the corner of my room. She was so beautiful. She just stared at me a moment and rocked back and forth.

"I still love watching you sleep". She was no longer angry.

Maybe it was because she had more time to contemplate what had happened since her body no longer required sleep.

"I'm sorry mom." My voice was almost a whisper.

She came over and sat on my bed.

"I have not forgotten what it is like to be young EJ, to want to experience the unknown". As always her voice was like music.

"You are going to make mistakes, it's the nature of being a teenager".

All I had to say was I was sorry and she knew everything I was feeling.

"Come down for breakfast when you are ready".

My mom was one thing but I didn't want to face everyone else, not yet. I got out of bed and was headed to change my clothes. As I stood in the middle of the floor my dad walked into the room. My eyes darted toward my feet. I wasn't ready to face him yet. He walked towards me and stopped a few inches away from me. I couldn't look up at him I was so ashamed.

"I'm so sorry I will never do it again" I couldn't get the words as my throat began to choke up but I didn't need to he had heard everything.

He gently grabbed the sides of my head and drew me close to his body. He held me in his embrace while I began to cry. His words were smooth and soothing.

"I am so sorry EJ, I will never react that way again."

I didn't understand why he was apologizing. I then realized he was mad at himself for raising a hand against me in anger, how foolish for him to feel that way.

"You scared me and I reacted poorly, I am sorry."

My father had wanted to protect me from the regret he suffered from the decisions he made in the past. He was not always a vegetarian. I wished at that moment like I had wished so many times before I could take away his pain. He was perfect, he was kind and loving, most of all he forgave me. I thought to myself _"those people deserved to die"_, _they were cruel humans, they were the real monsters"._ I was angry at them forever existing, to be the poison of my father's self image.

"Remember who you are, my mistakes are not yours and you will have a different path".

"If you only knew how much you mattered E.J., our family fears your and Nessie's safety above all else, and not only harm inflicted upon you but that in which you inflict upon others and yourself".

I stepped back and sat back down on my bed. Dad pulled a chair close to my side.

"E.J. there is great pain in hurting others. Once it is done it will never be mended". He paused and stared at me for a moment as if he was deciding what to tell me next.

"It takes great strength to abstain from what naturally provides our strength. It is something most of our kind will never be able to control. It is understandable that you may want to experiment with your desires and maybe we should have discussed this long ago."

"When you initially change your desire to kill is immense and almost uncontrollable. However I could still feel a shred of my humanity so I decided to only kill those that I felt deserved to die. I When I was soldier I was stationed at a prisoner camp for a brief period. It was here that I made a very poor decision. I preyed on those that killed innocent people, I killed those that I felt deserved to die. I thought I was a hero."

He paused and I could tell he was reflecting on his memory.

"You were Dad, you were"! _How could he think otherwise? Why hadn't he told me this story before?_

"Be patient E.J." He almost whispered.

"Soon I came to believe I was still a soldier for our country. I was more powerful. I killed as often as I could without drawing to much attention to myself. Probably three or four soldiers a day. I felt I was growing stronger with each kill, I became infatuated with my game and power."

"One day I was moving from to another camp I had heard about through ease dropping on a leading officer. I felt my services were in greater need so I began my journey on foot. It had been days since I left camp. I had miscalculated the distance and was growing more desperate to feed. In my fifth day on foot I came across a small home. I was stunned to see someone had managed to still occupy the small dwelling; it was a mother and a small boy, maybe five years old."

"When I first saw them they were coming out of the garden with a bowl of picked vegetables, laughing and singing. I remember their faces so clearly. Suddenly I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time; an intense ache deep within my throat. I could not control myself". He turned his head and I could tell he was replaying that day in his mind.

"I killed them both E.J., I killed them". His body seemed heavy at that moment.

I couldn't imagine my father killing a person, an innocent person. I realized then how powerful the urge can be, how uncontrollable.

"I'm sorry". I slowly breathed.

"E.J. the more human blood you drink, the stronger your desire is to kill. You can't always control your desires and that is why it is so important to never drink human blood."

"Remember who you are, my mistakes are not yours and you will have a different path". Then he left my room.

I spent the remainder of the day mending bridges with all of the other family members. Rosalie was still pissed I made her leave her vacation early. Everyone else seemed to get over it quickly.

As part of my punishment I spent the next month volunteering for Mrs. Edlin's kindergarten class as a teacher's assistant during the after school program. On the weekends for the next two months I worked the grounds crew at the golf course free of charge. Carlisle also made a generous donation to the country club during their annual fundraiser. I was not allowed to leave the house except to go to school and to attend my volunteer activities. I lost all driving privileges indefinitely.


End file.
